


FOXHOUND Elite: Breeding Training

by BARALAIKA



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Breeding, Humiliation, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission. Big Boss fucks and impregnates his favourite soldier. What more is there to say?





	FOXHOUND Elite: Breeding Training

“You been looking after yourself, haven’t you, soldier?”

 

“Yes, sir,” David replied, voice low and gravelly, throat roughened by cigarettes. It was a privilege to have Big Boss all to himself, but their sick little meeting in the FOXHOUND barracks made his stomach turn. He kept his face straight and eyes forwards, focused on the middle distance as Big Boss paced around him, cigar in hand.

 

“You like your rations?” Big Boss asked and took a deep draw of his cigar. Cuban. Heavy and acrid. Smoke filled the air in the tiny office just like it filled Big Boss’ mouth and he let it roll from split lips as he paced, until he came to a stop behind Dave. “Can’t be anything but perfect.”

 

Dave swallowed. The other men had noticed what was going on when he was handed better than their usual canteen affair— meat saved for the officers’ table, vegetables that hadn’t been freeze-dried and revived. A concoction of vitamins and minerals in tablet form in the compartment of his tray where something resembling a cookie would have been. It was favourable treatment and quiet resentment bubbled away, but it hardly seemed new any more.

 

“Yes, sir, I—” A hand between his thighs cut Dave off as he gasped from the unexpected sensation. Big Boss’ thumb anchored itself along David’s asscrack and delved his fingers around the plump, damp bulge in his combats. He was found out.

 

“Dirty little cunt. I don’t even have to touch you to make you drip. You’re in season, bitch?” Big Boss pressed himself into Dave’s back and made his subordinate shudder. “I can smell it,” he growled into his ear, feeling how Dave’s breath shuddered and his pussy twitched hard enough for it to be felt externally.

 

Dave nodded, the shudder tearing all the way through him as he tried to open his legs. This was the worst thing he’d ever done. He was disgusting for wanting it, for being so turned on. This man… was his _father_.

 

“Lean over the desk and drop them. Now.”

 

Bending over was a small mercy, as David could not stand to look at him. The sight of Big Boss’ face turned his stomach, of his identical eye boring into his, of the cut of his jaw, the line of his nose, the same but worn by age. He grunted with effort as he rose his hips to open his buckle and unbuttoned and unzipped his fatigues, then pulled them down and over his full, shapely ass; beneath were tight, white briefs that strained and stretched over his flesh so beautifully and gave away how low he’d sunk in his horny, hopeless state. Fat cunt lips seeped clear, slimy grool into the fabric and mixed with sweat, rendering it nigh-clear and clingy, potent and stinking; Dave was a swampy mess, from his grubby, brown skid marks to the yellow tinge near his cleft and the forest of pubes that stuck out from the sides of the leg bands. He hadn’t washed, just as commanded.

 

What a sight. Big Boss passed his cigar to his teeth and stepped towards his best, brightest soldier… and ran the fat head of his cock across the wet surface with a vulgar _squelch_ from both cunt and foreskin, meeting in a wet kiss. It wasn’t enough. He reached up to take Dave’s underwear in both hands and yanked it down, over his thick, hairy ass. Yet he took his time when it came to peeling them away; seemed that even the world’s finest soldier couldn’t wipe his ass properly, as the raunchy scent of his grimy asshole rose to Big Boss’ nostrils and made Dave cringe. He pulled them down further, slow, savouring the long strings of pussy drool and the creamy drip of discharge from buried, pink inner lips.

 

“Disgusting,” Big Boss snarled… but he let go of Dave to grip his cock again and probed back in, so much harder this time. Dave groaned through his teeth as Big Boss rooted around through his sloppy cunt, dug into plush flesh and teased across throbbing clit and gasping hole alike. “Could the men resist a stink this bad?”

 

“Nngh… I made them, sir,” Dave grunted back. He wasn’t sure quite why his comrades were so obsessed his his pussy, with sniffing his groin and jacking off… and why they grew more intense the longer he went unwashed. “It… it’s all yours.” He’d never been good at talking dirty.

 

Good enough for Big Boss.

 

Dave’s needy cunt slurped at Big Boss’ thick, diamond-hard cock as he took his time sinking into his silken, slavering cunt, savouring the way that desperate muscles massaged and clung to his superior’s, his _father’s_ , prick. His moans came through gritted teeth. His stomach turned. Why did he like this so much? Why did he want this man to fuck him so badly?

 

“You even smell like me, soldier,” Big Boss rumbled, as if he could read his son, his _clone’s,_ mind. When he hit Dave’s cervix, he was barely even in, or so it felt, so he leant right over him, wrapped their bodies together, and slid one rough hand down Dave’s abdomen, into his hairy lips. His middle finger slid between them and ground alongside his swollen clit-dick— Dave hissed… and bucked his hips to rub against calloused skin to get himself off.

 

The longer they fucked, the deeper he got, pussy unfurling like an insatiable mouth, cervix soft and pliant and pouting. In lieu of pleading, he whimpered as Big Boss grunted like an animal and rutted his sloppy gash in clashes of sopping wet skin. Like he was nothing more than a sow. A super soldier breeding sow, existing just to be fucked and filled by his father, a possession, a _thing_ …

 

With a final flick of his hips, Dave came with a grimace and shuddering breath as his clit twitched madly and throttled Big Boss’ cock tighter than ever before.

 

“Oh no…” Big Boss panted, “You’re not done yet, _son._ ”

 

Rubbing as he rutted, Big Boss kept Dave’s orgasm going to the point of torture— he coaxed a howl from his flesh and blood as he rolled through forced pleasure he couldn’t escape, jerking Big Boss off from the inside as he pounded his cervix hard enough to scrape his desk along the floor. Tears formed in his eyes and he shook, body contorting and twisting as he tried to get away to no avail… until finally, Big Boss slammed their bodies together one last time and snarled, seething, as he unloaded his balls deep in his favourite boy.

 

“Yeah, there you go, Snake… how’s it feel to be bred?” He panted, as spurt after spurt of thick, potent spunk assaulted Dave’s womb entrance and began to seep in, forced by sheer pressure. A sick felch signalled his potency and the sheer volume of his load; Dave overflowed and his father’s seed ran into his fat cleft and thick forest of pubes, mixing with his creamy pussy-cum and fuck-overflow.

 

All Dave managed to do was nod, wordlessly, as he panted for breath against a spread of highly-classified, important military documents, ink smeared and smudged from his drool.

 

They stayed together a while, Big Boss taking a few slow thrusts to try and force as much as he could into Dave’s well-stuffed womb before pulling out with a _slop_ and a twitchy queef from the poor man, still reeling from his thorough fucking. Used. Spent. Bred.

 

 _I’m… gonna be pregnant_ , Dave thought, barely able to process the weight of the implications. _Why… don’t I hate it?_

 

A thick cloud of fresh smoke hung over them as Big Boss took a mouthful of cigar smoke and sighed it out, before tucking his seed-sloppy cock away.

 

“Get down on the floor and keep your hips up,” Big Boss grinned. “You’ll be full of little bastards before you know it.”

 

Resigned to his fate, Dave obeyed.

 

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
